Compositions containing particulates are often admixed with liquid compositions for application purposes. This broad operation includes mixing of powders in the household to making medical solutions to other applications such as on-site preparation of solutions in industrial or agricultural applications. Examples, without limitations, range from mixing flour with water in baking to making herbicidal or fungicidal agricultural compositions for field spraying or other distributing methods. One parameter of such operations is the time that it takes for the particulates to become wetted (i.e. "wetting time" or "wet-out time") to permit dispersion or dissolution of the particulates in a liquid application medium. "Wetting time" or "wet-out time" can be designated as the time for a known weight of solids poured on top of water in a container to completely submerge below the surface of the water. The wetting time can have a major impact on the time of operations, delays associate therewith, the degree of completion of dissolution or dispersion and the effectiveness of the applied composition as a result of incomplete dissolution or dispersion.
There continues to be a need for new and/or improved compositions or methods to improve the wetting time of particulates.